Five More Minutes
by 2three.abi
Summary: Today, she has decided to finally let him go. One-shot. RXR! :D


**Title:** Five More Minutes

**Summary:** Today, she has decided to finally let him go. One-shot.

**Gakuen Alice? Disclaimed.**

A/N: My first ever drama fic. Waaah. I'm too depressed right now. Stupid tooth :(

* * *

"He is gone," Narumi said, his voice was shaking, as he stood in front of his class.

Natsume Hyuuga was announced dead by the academy just a while ago. He left for a dangerous mission almost a week ago and since then, he hadn't returned yet.

There was even a rumor about a warehouse engulfed by fire just before it exploded. Six bodies were found inside it, after half a day of trying to put out the fire. The corpses were so burnt that the authorities couldn't recognize the poor victims.

Four of the bodies were said to be over twenty-five years old, while the other one, a policeman who conducted the autopsy said, was just a mere thirteen-year old boy. And the one remaining was said to be Reo Mouri, a famous celebrity known for his captivating voice.

Class 2B just couldn't believe this news.

Ruka felt lifeless, as his arms went limp to his sides, which caused his pet rabbit to fall onto the ground. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were already crying their eyes out, while Hotaru could be seen on her seat, polishing her Baka Cannon with tears on her eyes. Yuu and Koko were silently crying, too, while comforting some of their classmates. Mochu just sat on his chair, his eyes were blank as he stared off into space.

This news undoubtedly broke their hearts, especially a brunette's.

"Mou, stop joking around, sensei," Mikan cheerfully said, but tears were also starting to form on her eyes. "Just so you know, that pervert would be back here tomorrow. And he'll annoy the hell out of us again for sure."

She then let out a forced laugh as she looked at Narumi's direction. The blonde teacher could do nothing but look down and avoid Mikan's eyes. He just couldn't take this anymore. How many times would he have to witness this saddening fate in this academy? He lost another student again.

'_And once again, I couldn't do anything to save him,'_ he thought as he turned his back on them. "Sorry, class. Free period. Ja," he said with a cold voice and went out of the classroom, barely missing the door and stumbling on the floor.

Mikan's laughter turned into sobs. Tears kept falling from her eyes, and no matter how she wipe them away, they just wouldn't stop from falling. Mikan stood up and went in front of the class. Forcing a laugh once again, she wiped her cheeks and spoke.

"Narumi is just joking, everyone. Natsume… Natsume will surely be back! Yo-you'll see."

Nobody spoke after that. All the words in their minds, all their thoughts include a certain raven-haired boy.

'_I hope Sakura's telling the truth. I'm still hoping that you'll be back, Natsume,'_ Ruka thought.

Koko could only cry harder after reading his mind. He read Narumi's mind earlier, too, to check if he was just kidding. And he wished he didn't. Because Narumi's mind and knowledge about what happened to Natsume only broke his heart some more.

* * *

It's been four days since that day. Everyone was still gloomy as ever. The girls' (those who, we could say, that were somehow close to Natsume) eyes were still red and puffy from all that crying and the boys' had dark circles around their eyes, signifying their lack of sleep.

Jinno's eyebrows twitched. He couldn't take it anymore. So to break the ice, he wrote an equation on the board and called one of his brightest students to answer it. But this made the situation worse. For after he said _his _name that he realized… He was never going to glare at him as he walked near the board. He would never again click his tongue while getting the piece of chalk from him. That he would never again hear him curse at him after writing the correct solution on the board.

Only now that Jinno realized, Natsume Hyuuga would never answer one of his trick questions ever again.

* * *

It was after math class that Mikan ran off to the Sakura Tree. She sat there, on his usual spot while tears were falling from her eyes again.

She giggled with sarcasm.

After almost four days of crying, she really thought that all her tears ran out from all that crying. She thought that… she couldn't cry anymore.

"Why, Natsume? I didn't even have the chance to tell you how I feel for you. If only..." she whispered.

The wind blew and hit her face. Mikan smiled. It was as if the wind, the warm breeze was comforting her. It was the same feeling she feels whenever she was with Natsume.

She smiled once again.

"Natsume… I love you," she told no one as the breeze once again blew and hit her face.

* * *

It had become her daily routine. Every day, when the classes would be over, she'd go to his Sakura Tree. And now, like every other day, here she was again, seated on his usual spot with a newly bought manga on her hands.

"Natsume, I promise I'll read the next volume to you as soon as I got its copy," she said, suppressing the tears that were about to fall from her eyes once again.

They were already on their first year of high school in the academy. Although three years had already passed, and she grew to be a very beautiful teenager with a fan club of her own, she would always go to his tree and spend some time there.

The rest of the class matured, too, in their own little ways.

Sumire formed another fanclub solely for Natsume, honoring him and his memory. Yuu had become a special star student and was now a member of the student council. Hotaru, also a special star now, was known even outside the academy because of her inventions. Ruka still have a fanclub, courtesy of Sumire, and was also known outside the academy as a male model without him knowing it (Blame Hotaru for it, people). Anna and Nonoko opened a candy and cake shop at the Central Town and they were planning to ask the principal to let them open another branch outside the academy. Koko and Mochu would help them sometimes in managing their shop.

Mikan stood up, dusted her skirt before facing the proud-looking Sakura Tree. Like them, it grew as the time passed.

She then hugged it with both of her eyes closed. She could feel his warmth and presence as she pressed her frail body closer to the tree. After a while, she felt the warmth slowly going away. Alarmed, she opened her eyes then closed them again before hugging the tree more tightly.

"Please, please. Five more minutes. _Just five more minutes_ before you finally go," she whispered. "If I had known that you won't be back here again, I could have told you how I felt for you, Natsume."

* * *

The day after, Mikan was back to her old self, bubbly and cheerful. But when the classes were over, she'd go to that particular place and she would read another manga aloud again.

She put the manga down and whispered to herself.

"If only… then, I could have hugged you for five more minutes, Natsume."

She stood up after a while of thinking. If he was here, he would probably say, _'So Polka has a brain after all, huh?'_ She giggled at the thought. She slowly took a step away from that place.

She was smiling sadly, as she looked back at the Sakura Tree for the last time. _Now,_ she told herself, _I won't be coming to this tree again. I will move on just like everyone else did._

So…

Today, she has decided to finally let him go.

* * *

"Mikan! Mikan!" Nonoko and Anna were running after her. Mikan looked back and smiled at them.

"What's the matter, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan?"

"We have a new student today! Isn't that great?" the two of them said together.

"Eh? How come I didn't know about that?"

"Narumi-sensei just told us about it just now when we met him at the corridor to the faculty room. And he seems happy about it."

Mikan touched her chin with here forefinger. She then heard Nonoko let a shriek out.

"Eeeep! We'll be late for class, Mikan-chan! Let's go!"

Mikan could only laugh when the Anna grabbed her left arm, while Nonoko grabbed her right, and ran to their classroom's direction.

They entered the room, only to find Narumi standing near his table, with a student standing near him. The class also was silent. Some of their classmates' eyes were wide in shock as they look at the new student.

"Mikan-chan! At last, you came. Now, now. Get to your seat, you three," Narumi said, his voice was cheerful like it was always been.

"Sensei, who-"

A gasp was then heard form Mikan.

"Na-Natsume?"

As if on cue, the raven-haired looked at her and smirked.

"Is that the correct way of welcoming me back, Polka?"

Mikan launched herself to Natsume. She hugged him tightly that he could almost feel all of his bones break. And when Mikan let go of him…

"Ooof! What was that for, Baka?" Natsume bellowed at her, while rubbing the back of his head. Mikan hit him there.

"That was for all our tears, pervert! You made us worry! What happened to you?"

Natsume could only smirk as he took a look at her and everyone else inside the room.

"I just took some time off. So how were the things while I _was_ gone?"

He was then hit on the same spot by Mikan again.

"Ouch! That was really hard, Polka! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Huh!" Mikan said, while grabbing Natsume's left ear. She then pulled him out of the room, with all their classmates, including Narumi, were laughing at them. "You have lots of explaining to do, mister!"

Natsume took her hand off his ear and held it tight.

"Don't worry _Mikan_. We still have lots of time to talk about what happened to me these past years. For now, all I want to do is this."

Natsume's lips crashed on Mikan's.

_Ah. Finally :))_

Truly, they have enough time to finally tell each other how they feel.

Not just a day, not just an hour and most especially, not just five minutes.

_Wink ;)_

**END.**

**

* * *

EXPLANATION:** So… The corpse in that warehouse wasn't Natsume. It was his, let's say, back-up :) Why didn't they perform a bunch of test to be sure that it was not Natsume? Simple. The academy wants the AAO to know that their topmost agent already died, thus bringing confusion on who the academy sends into missions. This was also kept from the teachers inside the academy that's why Narumi, even Jinno, has no knowledge of what truly happened to Natsume. Only a few people knew about this and to name a few, they were:

-Subaru Imai (he healed and cared for Natsume for all those years that he was supposed to be dead) and some of the people in the hospital

-The principal (Isn't it obvious?)

-Persona (Do you really have to ask why he knew about this? Pfft.)

**END. REALLY.**

* * *

A/N: So it wasn't a tragic ending after all. Haha. A while ago, my tooth hurts, that's why I decided to write this fic based on my mood (you know, almost crying because of the freakin' pain). But now that the pain was gone… Hehe! Natsume shouldn't be dead, I thought. Resulting to this kind of ending. I want to leave this as it is. It's up to you on how to… continue and finally end this fic.

Thank you for all those people who keeps on reviewing my fanfics. Your reviews really mean a lot to me :)) Thank you!

Chuu~!

xoxo,

-Abi XD

P.S.: Life is like a box full of _Chocnut_. You'll never know what's _durog_ or what's not. Hahaha XD


End file.
